


国会情缘

by puffy



Category: Political RPF - Italian 21st c.
Genre: Italian Mafia, Italian Politics, Lega Nord per l'Indipendenza della Padania, M/M, Movimento Cinque Stelle, Original Character(s)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 21:49:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17170040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puffy/pseuds/puffy
Summary: 灵感来自于2018年12月9日的新闻——北方联盟党议员和五星运动党议员，“两个高大漂亮的男人”，在国会洗手间亲热的故事，被戏称为“两党联姻”。但因为信息不足，所以两位主角均为原创。不过文中出现的其余意大利政客均为真实人物，故事时间线也是按照现实世界发展的。北联议员贝尼托是那不勒斯人，褐发绿眼，出生于1976年。五星议员奥洛马是热那亚人，黑发棕眼，出生于1988年。这个故事讲述的是“两党联姻”的前因后果，而他们最早是2016年5月认识的……





	国会情缘

1.

 

两年前在都灵的一场大胜是两党为数不多的和睦时刻，年轻女市长的热烈演说能冲淡媒体对他们可耻地利用民众愤怒而赢得选举的指责，尽管奥洛马依然为没能帮助他的候选人挤掉朱塞佩而耿耿于怀，他自认为是个小人物，和他背后的组织一样，年轻，稚嫩，而不是被党主席和贝尼托浮夸地赞誉为明日之星的火速飞升者。

依然是两年前，基娅拉友好地邀请奥洛马上台演讲，他并不习惯大出风头，垂下眼睛，空调房里干燥的舌头弹出更加寡淡的环保措施，是沉静，更是自保，只是当他提起新能源和监管碳排放时，无意中瞟到了那面绿色的党旗，奥洛马知道贝尼托同样颜色的眼睛正盯着自己，沁凉，冰冷，那个他捉摸不透的托斯卡纳人在米兰总部的广场前第一次和奥洛马握手的时候就是这样看着他。

 

——

 

四个月前，奥洛马正在和热那亚最大的火电厂厂长协商关停后的补贴份额，他忘了把手机调成振动，安德里·波提切利的歌声回荡在会议室的那一刻，除了他以外的人都笑了，没有人不知道《托斯卡纳之夜》，诗意，醇厚，音符总能化解紧张的气氛。奥洛马却在连声道歉着将门把手旋在身后看到屏幕上的来电人时红了脸。

“……喂？”

贝尼托没等他说完“我正在开会”就挂断了电话。

奥洛马不明所以地把手机放回口袋，贝尼托话不多，就像他们很少交谈工作，他对奥洛马的述职报告永远只有简短的肯定，就像奥洛马从不会在议院外问他对移民制度的看法。

而当他长舒了一口气后走进会议室，看见满屋子的人面色煞白，每个人都拿起了手机，波提切利的歌声再次响起。

莫兰迪大桥垮塌了。

 

2.

 

“不好意思，我忘了环保人士不喜欢冷气。”

贝尼托瞥了一眼鼻尖发红的忙于回复那个喜剧演员出身的党主席邮件的五星运动党议员，故意有些嘲讽地笑了，他关上空调，打开车窗的一瞬间，亚平宁山的干燥热风就不受阻挡地侵入。

他的南方口音就和高大身形一样突兀，格格不入的程度无论在轿车和国会都没有太大的差别。奥洛马不明白一个那不勒斯人为什么会加入北联，当他第一次走进米兰总部就听见议员们偷偷开着玩笑说贝尼托是“打入敌人内部”，奥洛马唯一确信的是贝尼托一定很有手腕，还有就是这些议员和自己一样对南方贴着稳固的标签——海滨，游客，熙熙攘攘，没有健全工业体系，贫困，乡巴佬，每天和老妈煲一个小时的电话粥，撒丁岛，黑手党，贪污，暗杀，“难以拒绝的交易”，血肉模糊的尸体和粘上碎骨的金币。

他深受信任，他甘居幕后，贝佩派他与北联人士接洽，谋求合作以击败左翼，他谦逊而谨慎地对那个强大且锐利的人说“格里洛主席近期不会公开示好，我很怀疑合作能否达成”时，贝尼托笑了，“当然能达成，因为他让你来了。”贝尼托清楚这个瘦长的热那亚小子替高层写过多少关于舆论自由和欧洲怀疑主义的发言稿。

奥洛马合上电脑，过低的冷气的确不环保，但托斯卡纳的烈日未免太难承受。中部大区并非囊中之物，可也有争取的必要，过去的一个月他和北方联盟党的关键先生一起辗转各地选区奔走造势，没有参观百花大教堂的空闲，合作得还算愉快。

“哟，傲慢的热那亚小屁孩。”

贝尼托调侃他的沉默，尽量舒适地窝在座椅里，只用一只手轻轻把控着方向盘，西装笔挺，额头挂上一层细密的汗水。

奥洛马皱了皱眉，手指无意识地蹂躏着胸前的安全带，原野上有他叫不出名字的红色花朵，高温和别的什么东西让热那亚人的脸颊像洄游的大马哈鱼一样泛红。

“为什么要加入北联？”奥洛马看着窗外问道。

他们比同僚更了解彼此的黑暗面，或者确切的说，是摆不上台面的那部分人格：试探，揣测，诡计，挟私斗狠，拉帮结派，野心和挫败，阴谋和谣言。

唯独最基本的信息，有人称为野心有人粉饰为理想和信仰的事物，奥洛马一无所知。

贝尼托不语，驱车靠边停下，托斯卡纳的天空蓝得浓稠而甜美。

“你也喜欢人们的愤怒吗？”奥洛马不解地看着他。

贝尼托无可奈何地笑了，“我只是受够了难以兑现的承诺和虚伪的蓝图。”

听听，典型的老派保守党，自诩理性中立。

那不勒斯人解开安全带，面朝着他缓缓说道：“我喜欢简洁，直接，喜欢让事物自主回归它们的秩序。我知道人们的欲望，也知道怎么让他们快乐。”

“傲慢的热那亚小朋友，你想要什么？”他咬了咬自己的舌头，不由分说地靠近那张通红的面孔，像投票表决时一样庄重而坚定。

一个谁也不会承认是否已经在野心和梦想中预先演习过的吻。

 

第二天中午，他们从King size大床上醒来，一起分享了一块柠檬蛋糕，托斯卡纳的柠檬像橙子一样大，清新明亮。尽管选区的工作已经完成，但两天后奥洛马在米兰还有一场记者会，然后还要和格里洛主席一道出席军方的晚宴。热那亚人穿着浴袍半躺着办公，预估着他能遇到的最棘手的问题，打草稿的速度时快时慢，原本娴熟的任务因为缺乏专注而变得艰涩。奥洛马有一句没一句地讲起伊特鲁里亚文明——被香水浸透的古老的陶土小瓶，青铜薄片制成的器具和浮雕石棺，也不在意唯一的听众是否专心。贝尼托则难得清闲地一边刷着Instagram上带有定位的美食和风景图片，一边在Google地图上制定行程。奥洛马活动着因为暴露在空调下而有些僵硬的颈椎，发现那不勒斯人用几乎可以说是疼爱的目光看着自己。

那不勒斯人的眼神在后来的很长一段时间里只有两种变化，紧靠颜色深浅就能分辨，大多数时候像安静的积雪，又像旗鱼的尖刺，和身体在阳光下反射出的粼粼闪光——当共同的左派对手不再受人青睐，当同盟开始分歧，当五星运动当选成为第一大党，当贝尼托尖酸刻薄地恭喜他，当南方议员就欧盟司法改革和基础建设项目等问题和他在议院据理力争，当奥洛马和热那亚法院审计监察机关的代表同席、条条列出翁贝托和弗朗西斯科私自挪用选举经费的证据并最终冻结了北方联盟的银行账户，当热那亚人看着马泰奥和总统的不愉快会面、扬言要重新考虑是否组建联合政府的新闻重播，当中右联盟形成，当奥洛马在最终选举前匆匆路过万神殿、大理石板上阿格里帕的名字和两千年前一样清晰，当他咬着下唇内侧问“你还爱我吗，贝尼托？”……

而在其他时候，那双绿色的眼睛因为欲望而变深，像是烟熏后的玻璃，晦暗不清，火热发烫。

只不过在两年前，在托斯卡纳艳阳下，奥洛马内心深处的柔情还没有酝酿发酵成一团蓬松柔软的可以被随意捶打塑型的面团。他任由贝尼托拿起笔记本电脑，年龄和阅历意味着对一切轻车熟路，南方人噼里啪啦地在键盘膜上敲打，修改着他的发言稿，传授给他更老练温吞的辞令，甚至列出了关于对俄经济制裁和欧盟预算紧缩等议案的提纲和关键词。他把头靠在贝尼托的肩头，呼吸着地中海香调的须后水，觉得他们像是圣殿骑士团中的一对伴侣。

“我爱你，奥洛马。”那不勒斯人的语气和“主张把债务GDP占比控制在3％以下”没有什么不同。

他保存文件，合上电脑，转身给热那亚小子一个温柔的吻。

贝尼托话不多。

 

3.

 

2016年8月，文化部长在乌菲齐美术馆举办慈善晚宴。

“和那边还有联络吗？”贝佩低声问，目光却落在邻桌。

“不多。”奥洛马自欺欺人地回答道，“联络”远不足以界定他们的关系。他顺着党主席的视线看到了贝尼托，剪雪茄的样子和那些巴勒莫的“正人君子”一样道貌岸然。如果那不勒斯人坐在他身边，南方人修长的右臂会玩从桌上消失，会潜形在亚麻桌布下，抓在奥洛马腿上，然后他会若无其事地继续用奢侈的癖好削减生命，火星会照亮他夏日里被晒成浅褐色的脸颊。

贝尼托说话无需以手势辅助表达，这很独特，也很迷人。

格里洛主席会意地点点头，和奥洛马耳语几句。水晶吊灯让热那亚人有些头晕，文化部长的致辞加重了他的厌烦，无心鉴赏大理石和黄金塑造出的沉静的华丽，青铜和油彩也不再优雅。

他朝他的地下情人使了个眼色。

十五分钟后，奥洛马在26号画廊外等来了贝尼托，而外长正带着法国大使和参赞一起欣赏《金雀翅圣母》。

“抽大卫杜夫雪茄不怕给审计官员盯上吗？或者北联风气就是如此？”

贝尼托的声音有些嘶哑，“我看你在阿雷佐的总统套房住得挺开心啊，还是说某些人该循规蹈矩地缴给我党财务主管一半房费？”

奥洛马横了他一眼。

“好好好”贝尼托把手背在身后，摆出既往不咎的态度，“廉洁的SISDE探员，要跟我分享什么不可告人的秘密？”

“虽然我们已经取得了很多共识。”奥洛马严肃地说。

当奥洛马说“我们”，有时候指的是两个组织，有时候仅仅指他们两人；而当奥洛马说“你们”，有时候仅指北联，有时候指除他个人之外的两大反对党成员。这其中的差别很微妙，不过他知道自己无需特意解释。

“但是——看见《利奥教皇十世与两位红衣主教》了吗？旁边的石柱后躲着一个《新闻报》记者。别紧张，再靠近些。明天政治要闻板块会有两张他拍摄的图片——我只身去米兰和你会面，还有就是现在我们的密切交谈。文字部分会是党内士透露我越权贝佩，向北联高层套取情报，而你忠诚无比，拒绝交易，全盘告诉北联党主席我的肮脏计划。然后他会怒不可遏地向贝佩讨要解释，贝佩会让我称病隐身几个月避风头。然后你们就我大做文章，你会鼓动司法委员会弹劾都灵市长。你说我狡诈又无耻，从一开始就不怀好意，北联居然被哄得团团转去支持一个新鲜但无法解决任何问题的傀儡。这件丑闻会是你们除了欧盟相关问题外最值得争吵的议题。而这一切不过是公投前的幌子，被吸引走注意力的伦齐会以为两大反对党又开始内斗，他就不会像现在这样忌惮和关注我们，开始放松对贝佩的警惕……如果最后公投结果对我们有利，贝佩就会给那个记者打点好在地球另一端的生活，以诽谤罪控告他，胜诉，然后我会安然无恙地回来。”

贝尼托颔首，并不打算对他棋子般的命运发表一通愤世嫉俗或感同身受的咒骂，脸上甚至带着礼貌的笑容，“明白了，请向格里洛主席转达我的谢意，另外，我的情报是——某位不愿透露姓名的五星运动党议员昨天同我进行了一场械斗。”

奥洛马困惑地看着他。

“用枕头。”南方人一脸认真地补充道。

“老不正经。”他愤然偏过头，手挤在廊柱和墙壁之间，直到指节失去血色。

“知道了，宪改公投前我会在twitter上说贵党主席是意大利川普，顺便糟批一句他欲求不满的狗腿子。”

那不勒斯人有本事把最粗俗的羞辱说得柔软甜蜜，奥洛马气得发笑。

于是贝尼托也笑了，“晚上有别的安排吗？”

“怎么，进城二十年的乡巴佬要带我夜游阿诺河？”奥洛马很惊讶他会说出这种刻薄话，这很冒险，这很危险，但那双绿色眼睛里跳动的闪光准许他的肆无忌惮。

“嗯”贝尼托的声音闷在喉咙里，含混不清。他朝画廊里的法国大使扬了扬眉毛，头也不回地离开奥洛马的时候甩下一句淡淡的“卧游”。

 

妈的。

 

2016年12月，在家赋闲了一百多天的奥洛马听着财经频道主持人分析黄金现货交易走势，手机响了两次，贝佩的信息意简言赅，“伦齐下台”，贝尼托的短信是“今天腰很疼”和一个破涕为笑的表情。

奥洛马眯起眼睛看了一下屏幕下方的滚动新闻，笑着回复：“明天会更疼的，老头。”

 

时间回到莫兰迪大桥垮塌当天晚上，奥洛马疲惫地瘫在沙发上扯着领带，打开电视就是市长对着话筒阵在愤怒地咆哮被挪用的桥梁维护经费，而他跟在市长身后满脸阴沉。

贝尼托在一天之内给他打了第二个电话，只说了一句“在新闻里看到你了，西装真漂亮。”就挂断了。

热那亚人错愕地张着嘴，仿佛电话那头的人能看见他的表情。他事情多得要死，要赶赴救援现场，要出席记者会，要和建筑公司对峙，要协商补偿金额……而那个混球居然只在意他的服装。

 

“忙到没时间理我了，Il Duce？”

再接到贝尼托的来电是两个月后。

“我尽量不去想你和他有同样的名字，不过话说回来，要不是某些人花了二十分钟把我的基建方案批得一文不值，我也不至于刚出差回来就要连着搞通宵。”

奥洛马滑着鼠标，飞快地浏览着贝佩发给他的PPP方案和建材名录。撒丁岛的高速公路真是个烂摊子。

“彼此彼此，弗朗西斯科也快被阁下赶下台了。”那不勒斯人的声线毫无感情。

奥洛马从办公椅里起身，尽可能后仰，拉伸他未老先衰的可怜脊椎，“那只是在完成工作，没有故意针对的意思。”

“和我上床也是工作吗？”贝尼托笑着问。

“你嫉妒我，贝尼托。”热那亚人有些激动地说。

贝尼托只是笑。

贝尼托还在笑，越来越大声，然后挂断了电话。

 

4.

 

空无一人的洗手间是冥想和自省的绝佳地点。

掬一捧水在脸上，看着镜子里那张在暖风攻势下干燥潮红的脸，眼睛里的血丝像近海小岛上的熔岩。重新整理一下反对修订《公路法》的措辞，回想那个人驳斥的话术，不要重播冷酷的近乎人身攻击的斥责。洗手液是芦荟味的。捂上眼睛，沉静，放松……

所以当南方人抱臂倚在门口的时候，他整个人几乎颤抖了一下。

“残忍的奥洛马·图密善，宁可把我的心挖出来扔给野兽撕咬折磨也不主动联系我。”

贝尼托少见地开起玩笑，尽管奥洛马一点不觉得好笑，尽管奥洛马觉得暴虐、残酷、和无情明明更适合用来形容他。

两年前他为了组织的利益，为了贝尼托的声誉，让他在国会毫不留情地攻击自己。而现在他们分属利益相左的不同政党，质询更是日常。奥洛马却不明白那不勒斯人的用意——当他讥讽电脑另一端的五岁孩子都可以通过邮件申请加入五星的时候，当他一再强调基娅拉对地方财政赤字毫无作为、唯二建树是号召素食主义和退出申办26年冬奥会的时候，贝尼托究竟是像北联其他人一样在报复选举经费的事，还是仅仅针对他个人。

贝尼托远比他成熟，贝尼托才不会故意针对，贝尼托分得清工作和生活，于是这份感情带来的纠结与痛苦似乎只落在奥洛马身上。

该怎么面对一个把温存视作对攻讦的补偿的人，一个能娴熟切换于两种身份的人，鄙夷他，唾弃他，拥抱他，亲吻他。热那亚人没有办法，他用工作当借口，推掉那个不知悲天悯人的政客的邀约，直到他找上门来。

“都是从哪里学来的这种话……”他手撑在洗脸池边缘无奈地说。

贝尼托压着步子来到他身后，手搭在奥洛马腰侧，把头埋在他肩胛，奥洛马下意识地伸展他的后颈，隔着西服感受南方人宽大的手掌，然后长长地叹息。

他就是受不了这个。

“我晚上要和拉吉市长吃个饭，谈谈增强欧冠期间安保配置，还有协调市区警力。”奥洛马低着头小声说。贝尼托已经搂住了他，在国会的洗手间，而他根本不知道一旦有人闯进，他们能不能在脚步声越来越近时分开对方，用冷水掩盖红晕。他们又该说些什么，继续讥讽甚至咒骂，还是在旁人注视下一言不发。

“五星出美人啊。”那不勒斯人托起他的下巴，贴在他耳边笑着说，如果他在众议院也能对政敌身上的切实美好品质做出客观评价该多好。奥洛马对贝尼托的一切示好都很受用，他不看镜子都知道自己表情柔软还挂着傻笑，他被抱得更紧，他想亲吻对方却因为空旷的暴露感而害怕，他不只想要一个时隔数月的吻。

 

——

 

煎锅里的鸡蛋边缘微微皱起，变成焦黄色。

他的手机非常安静，但奥洛马还是每隔三十秒就要再次确认他没有错过任何短信。社交媒体还是算了，鬼知道会有多少条状态是emoji里的马桶符号跟着一些不明所以的鬼脸……

厨房是一个让人容易紧张的地方，明火，旋开炉灶时下压的指尖和等待，高压锅的尖叫，快要溢出的沸腾汤汁，走进走出的远方亲戚，案台上混乱的调料罐，妈妈总叫他试试汤锅里鱼或者牛肉的味道，而他怕烫，每次只敢轻轻舔过木勺的边缘，并不足以尝出原料和质地，“很好，很美味。”

依然没有来电，他想把铃声设置成最大，但已经没有上调空间了。

贝尼托在罗马的这间一居室公寓里的厨房配备的是电磁炉料理台，奥洛马却不觉得放松多少。

他听着浴室传来的水声，轻轻晃动煎锅，鸡蛋也跟着蹭到铁锅边缘，他记得那不勒斯人喜欢单面煎蛋，蛋黄流心，这很好，因为他也从没有成功地翻过面，铲子和锅底，总有一个要阻碍他。

奥洛马盛出煎蛋，放在烤好的面包上，盘子里还有切成薄片的香蕉，这是公寓里为数不多的食材，对奥洛马来说，如果朝鲜蓟和胡萝卜切起来也有香蕉这么容易就好了。至于南方人会不会喜欢这样的早餐，当然会喜欢，他记得他给类似的美食图片点过赞。

他不知道自己缘何能如此镇定，网上疯传着一张国会的俯拍图，他甚至能轻易指出他和贝尼托各自的座位，“两党联姻”，天呐。

贝尼托围着浴巾走出浴室，褐色的头发没有完全吹干，颜色更接近黑色。

“怎么办？”

奥洛马背靠着冰箱问道。他不清楚贝尼托的日常表，不过贝尼托也从来不会仓促到只能洗个“法式浴”就匆匆出门。这太奇怪了，他若无其事地做饭，另一个人若无其事地洗澡，贝佩居然也若无其事地没有用电话轰炸他。如果不是“他们没有克制自己的冲动”之类的字眼，这本来是多么温馨平静的一个早晨。

“我以为你经历过两年前的事后会很了解新闻的‘真实性’呢。”贝尼托一边滑手机一边说。

“但这确实是真的啊……”奥洛马有些咬牙切齿地说道。

他不能试图闭上眼睛，黑暗比一切图像更能让他回想昨天疯狂的行径——国会的洗手间是个有趣的地方，你可以数墙上的马赛克瓷砖，听隔间的人压低声音的电话，刚刚笑脸相迎的人会在洗手台前用比政敌更仇恨的表情看着你，这里不缺少威胁，不缺少幸灾乐祸，不缺少风声，感官足够敏锐的人可以游刃有余地搜集只言片语的情报，可惜被冲昏头脑的人……不，都不能算人了。

贝尼托粗糙的手掌，贝尼托用另一只手捂住他的嘴抑制他的呻吟，贝尼托不停地落在他后颈的吻……够了，够了。

那不勒斯人温柔细致地替他清理，纸巾顺着抽水马桶的急流卷入黑暗深渊的时候，奥洛马觉得一切都无所谓了。贝尼托的轻咬和爱抚是无处不在的礁石，而他的理智注定沉沦。他看着那双浅绿色的眼睛，像玻璃一样透明虚无空空如也，同时像玻璃一样能容纳一切。然后他们在厕格里热吻，一遍又一遍。

“你就没有想过是天真可爱的左派故意让他们看笑话？激化矛盾？我想想北联有多少天主教徒来着……”贝尼托一滑起手机就没个完，奥洛马昨天晚上就发现他居然沉迷于Reddit上的情感分享大会、可爱动物视频和政治笑话，不过他还不打算教他怎么在设置里找到NSFW按钮。

“那高大漂亮？”

“不然要说矮小肥胖长相平平吗？懂不懂流量啊？”

“那他们怎么知道是不同政党？”

“这才有话题性啊，罗密欧与朱丽叶。”

奥洛马叹了口气。

“视频？”

“那就是幌子，你收到勒索短信了吗，没有对吧，那就根本没有视频。”

奥洛马开始研究料理台旁边那台复杂的咖啡机。

“你怎么知道那个人有没有拿着视频跑去勒索我们的上司呢？”他洗出两只杯子。

贝尼托放下手机，耸了耸肩，半干的发梢渗出水滴滑在肩胛，在他锻炼得恰到好处的身体上，热那亚人的脸又该死地红了起来，“贝佩怎么说？”

一阵短信铃声，奥洛马对着屏幕一字一句地念道：“党内严禁讨论此事。”

“很好，群发短信。”贝尼托微微抿起嘴角，回到卧室找了一套宽松的家居服换上。

奥洛马发出介于粗喘和呼气之间的声音，因为庆幸，“他不会又让我隐身吗？”

“傻不傻啊，那不是不打自招吗？”贝尼托冷淡地说，他站在衣柜前迟疑了五秒，选出一套黑色西服挂在门背后。

昨天的确鲁莽，但最多是被人听见声响，所谓的“知道他们的姓名但出于隐私权拒绝透露身份”，只不过是一知半解的热度制造者在表彰他们从不存在的道德，至少贝尼托是如此看待问题的。

奥洛马咬着下唇抑制肆无忌惮的笑脸，“我还是觉得，会比你更早拿下罗马。”

“嗯，等我嘴里杂草重生的那一天吧。”那不勒斯人故意用浓重的口音回应他的张狂，椅子还没坐稳就想着怎么向上爬，但他知道奥洛马不会生气，“我11点要去运输部门开个会，看看今天达尼洛的脸色是臭得让人想吐，还是意味深长得让人想吐。”

他们大笑起来。

“我下午3点要去见一个欧盟能源委员，德国人。”奥洛马说。

贝尼托眯起眼睛，“我刚刚才看到一个笑话，说他们公司新来的项目经理是德国人，有次破天荒地发了一通火，第二天主动给大家道歉——对不起，但是我有四分之一意大利血统。”

热那亚人笑着把早餐端了上来，赶在网瘾中年重新滑手机之前。

“我们为什么要像矫揉造作的营养学博主一样吃早饭，你怎么不顺便切个牛油果呢？”贝尼托盯着那圈排成不明图案的香蕉薄片说。

奥洛马努着嘴坐在他对面，“哟哟哟，星巴克在米兰开店的时候是谁使唤助理去排一个小时的队？你个没品味还喜欢跟小年轻凑热闹的乡巴佬。”

贝尼托按着叉子在未凝固的蛋黄里蘸了蘸。

“煎蛋盐太多了。”

“有的吃就不错了，不知感激的老东西。”奥洛马干嚼面包，口齿不清。

那不勒斯人像珠宝鉴定师一样仔细端详着咖啡，慎之又慎地吸入了一点。

“咖啡也糊了。”

“也不看看是谁百忙之中给你做的，不可一世的南方人，嫌弃这嫌弃那。”奥洛马说完就憋不住笑了。

贝尼托沉着脸把盘子里盐度严重超标足以诱发高血压的煎蛋和吐司全送进嘴里。

“我也爱你。”他对他的热那亚小朋友说。

 

5.

 

“拉吉再次表示希望得到财政支持以改善首都道路状况。”马泰奥和贝尼托一道走进电梯，北联党党首按下按钮，迫不及待地想要离开财政部大楼，去诺曼尼街上好好透一口气。

“乔瓦尼看来不会让步。”贝尼托冷静地说，前有莫兰迪大桥和撒丁岛公路系统的烂摊子，如今各地对基础设施修复保养工程有了前所未有的重视，当然，不包括他们的财长，《公路法》修订顺畅无阻，拨款计划倒是步履维艰。

前天达尼洛的脸色依然臭得让人想吐，中右联盟里也有人小心地打量他的身高，不过这样的注目短暂到无需分析利害得失——没有人，在大家看来，比他表现得更憎恨联合政府中的“同伴们”。贝尼托像个训练有素的狙击手，条文和事例是他的武器，质询时轻轻敲打着话筒的底座，战士在清点他的军功，用沾满血的手指。

“他们该在洗手间做点正事，对不对？”马泰奥甩了甩手上的水滴，贝尼托把手伸进暖风机，在机器的共鸣中和萨尔维尼一起大笑。

如果你明明能说一口标准语，却故意夹杂着浓重的那不勒斯口音，独特得像是满盒银色文具里的一颗红色图钉，那么别人也就会对你的独来独往习以为常，包括其他不同之处。

奥洛马问过他，米兰总部就没有一个人对他的单身状况态好奇过？而他的回答是“没有，因为没有人想过要把女儿或者妹妹介绍给我认识。”

 

——

 

他们走出财政部大门时，奥洛马已经同西尔维斯特众议院党团副主席和特伦塔部长在国防部部长办公室就政府拨款等问题协商了十五分钟。

热那亚人非常紧张，这是洗手间事件后他第一次见副主席，弗朗切斯科在大楼外对他直呼其名时他觉得过分亲热，当着部长的面称他议员时又担心太过疏远，至于弗朗切斯科以前到底是怎么叫他的，那就完全不记得了。

如果有读心术，如果能从对方嘴角的一个折痕里提取出他们了解的一切……

“……虽然特里亚财长不支持拉吉，不过我会向国会财经委员会提出动议，要求政府财政拨款2.4亿欧元。”弗朗切斯科双手合拳说道，然后笑眼看着奥洛马。

他怎么这么爱笑，他以前也经常笑吗？

奥洛马抿了抿唇，“我建议，特伦塔部长可以考虑，让国防部负责首都道路修复工程的施工，全罗马，超过200多公里的道路。”

伊丽莎白·特伦塔笑了，“我想出动军队帮助填补路坑会是对首都道路修复工程的很好的支持。”

伊丽莎白和他阵营相同，都毕业于Sapienza政治学专业，而且黑发黑眼，让他想起妈妈。无论从什么角度看，都比她的前任罗伯塔好相处。

“是的，政府动用军事工程部队修缮公路，是一项伟大的改革，一定能振奋人心，还可以一定程度上缓和现在对税负的紧张舆论。两年后，坑洼不平的道路修缮完毕，对运输业、旅游业等产业大有帮助，收益远不止2.4亿欧元。”他补充道。

之前贝尼托是怎么教他的来着？

“最简单粗暴的方法，是揣着一本PLAYBOY上班，然后当着你同事们的面一边翻一边傻笑”贝尼托戴好袖扣，他立起衬衣领子，找出一条深蓝色领带系上，“代价是，你会被花边新闻登载，乖宝宝人设崩塌，而且如果你之前从没有这么干过的话，就显得太欲盖弥彰。”

是的，欲盖弥彰，揣着限制级杂志上班不管用，翻PLAYBOY在热衷八卦的人看来和翻Babilonia，attitude或者OUT100没什么区别。

他是16年2月份向家人坦白一切的，说完后用叉子卷了厚厚一团面条塞进嘴里，紧张到尝不出味道。父母比他想象得平静，爸爸问他是否再来点贻贝，妈妈把盛着青酱的浅口碗推给他，两个人都是一副“我早知道”的沉着笃定。奈尔维的别墅的落地窗外，沿着海边悬崖的安妮塔·加里波第步行道在暮色中像一条银鱼有滋有味地游弋。姐姐把胳膊架在他脖子上，笑着说“有合适的人了记得带回来让我们看看。”

伦齐万般不好，但从14年就开始努力推动权益合法化，还是让奥洛马十分感激。

他错过了公开出柜的最佳时机，在终于通过同性婚姻合法化法案的胜利五月，认识贝尼托的美好五月。虽然对中右联盟或者联合政府来说，从来就没有一个时机是适当的。可现在是最糟糕的时刻，直到人们忘掉那条爆炸新闻前都是最糟糕的。放荡，纵情，一个珍惜前途的政客不该让自己和这些字眼沾上关系。

“所以如果别人问起，你死不承认就好了”贝尼托穿好西服，把手搭在他肩上，谆谆教诲，“偶尔，比较自然地夸奖一下某位女士的美貌，但是不要学那些老油条话里带脏字，懂了吗？”

对，要夸奖，要自然，简短，有意无意。

“拉吉很美。”弗朗切斯科和伊丽莎白握手致谢时他脱口而出。

党团副主席和国防部部长像被吓到一样看着他。

该死，他总不会说成“贝尼托很美”了吧。

特伦塔部长很快恢复了慈祥的神态，“是的，拉吉很美，不过对于女性从政者来说，如果外界对她们的评论能够少一些在外貌和衣着上，多一些在她们的工作上，那就再好不过了。她是美人，她更是一位负责的市长。”

特赦对绑在火刑柱上的犯人多么可贵，奥洛马觉得没有人比他更清楚。他对部长频频点头，离开办公室，弗朗切斯科半责备半关怀地说“你小子呀”，然后他也咧着嘴笑了。

——

~I know just how to fake it,and I know just how to scheme~

“美化总理先生在剑桥、索邦还是维也纳哪个大学的简历呢？”贝尼托放下马里奥·蒙蒂的《财政政策、经济调整与金融市场》，下巴抵在沙发背上带着讥诮问道。奥洛马在餐桌办公，敲打键盘的声音和音响传出的曲调很不和谐，电脑屏幕的蓝光让他看起来非常苍白。

既无所属党派也无从政经历的朱塞佩·孔特，多方势力妥协下的产物，一开始就是个傀儡，履历毫不可信的空壳子。

~I know just when to face the truth,and then I know just when to dream~

“不，我在协调行程安排……好了，贝佩同意我去卡托维兹了。”奥洛马伸了个懒腰，格里洛主席准许他赶上气候变化大会的末班车，只是一定要在财政预算案表决前回国。

贝尼托没有多问，起身去厨房给他接了一杯水。

~And I know just where to touch you,and I know just what to prove~

“好早的歌。”

~I know when to pull you closer,and I know when to let you loose~

“唔，Air Supply的。”

~And I know the roads to riches,and I know the ways to fame~

“这乐队成立的时候你出生了吗？”奥洛马又开始损他。

~I know all the rules，and then I know how to break 'em，and I always know the name of the game~

“可你不就是喜欢成熟的吗？”

 

6.

 

“有人可能会说这将是一场艰难的谈判，我知道这不容易，这需要妥协与坚定的政治意愿。但是，在我看来，真正困难的是作为基里巴斯的一名渔民，他看到自己的国家正面临消失的危险；或是作为萨赫勒的一位农民或牧民，他们正在失去生计，失去和平；或是作为多美尼加或者其他加勒比国家的女性，在飓风摧毁一切后，继续忍受灾难。”

候机大厅的壁挂电视里播放的是气候变化大会开幕式上古特雷斯的演讲，联合国秘书长罕见地在两周内三度亮相会场敦促谈判各方打破僵局，这其中关于透明度框架和气候资金的讨论最为激烈，而智利代表是整个会议期间最和善的人。

奥洛马看到了停机坪上那架汉莎航空的飞机，两个多小时后她会载着他回到达芬奇机场，然后他再也不用靠烈酒把香肠和苹果鸭送进嘴。

“……气候行动需要新技术、基础设施和技能，代表着一些国家，特别是最不发达和最脆弱的国家无法独自承担的代价。”

尽管捐助国承诺从2020年开始，每年筹集1000亿美元资助发展中国家的气候行动，但就像奥洛马在几天内反复听到的那句用各国语言说出的“究竟还有多远”一样，是否能在2020年实现目标，他完全没把握。

“如何评估技术发展比筹资更困难。”坐在他旁边的环境部长塞尔吉奥·科斯塔打了个哈欠。

电视画面切到了米恰·库尔蒂卡落锤宣布《巴黎协定》实施细则正式获得通过的那一刻，各国代表纷纷鼓掌，大会主席非常活泼地踩上桌子又跳了下来。

奥洛马和塞尔吉奥觉得在电视上看到这一幕甚至比在现场更好笑。

“我去买瓶水，要喝点什么吗？”奥洛马问道，检票口已经开放。

塞尔吉奥笑着摆了摆手，“谢谢。”

奥洛马结账的时候加上了一套明信片，虽然他更想要那个西里西亚歌剧院的冰箱贴，想把它贴在贝尼托公寓的冰箱上，但是，这种一旦出国旅行就要给对方带纪念品的行为让他有些不知所措。贝尼托允许他暂时分享他在首都的住所，他的衣柜，甚至允许他霸占他的厨房，可贝尼托会喜欢一个傻里傻气的冰箱贴吗？

贝尼托会允许他把陶瓷，金属，这些在岁月长河中难以消弭分解的东西留在他的生活中吗？

环境部长几乎刚扣上安全带就陷入沉睡，绝不会让红眼航班影响第二天的工作。奥洛马调整了一下阅读灯的角度，一张一张看着明信片：黄昏时的西里西亚歌剧院，日出时的西里西亚歌剧院，西里西亚大学的草坪，夜幕下的卡托维兹机场，诱人的烤鹅，朦胧的灯光和路灯旁的小喷泉，他记不得也不会读名字的雕塑公园……最后是一张泳池的照片，清澈的蓝色的池水，金属把手上沾着水珠，在众多知名景点里显得有些突兀。很简单，很肤浅，也很美好。尽管现在是冬日，热那亚人依然能想象出阳光，莫吉托和晒得发红的肩膀。

 

“海狮奥洛马。”贝尼托在阿雷佐的泳池边这么叫他。

他快活地打着水，享受托斯卡纳艳阳下的难得沁凉。那不勒斯人坐在池边，仅仅把小腿垂在水中。

“下来玩呗。”他站在池里，把湿透的头发向后捋，贝尼托只是笑笑，对莫吉托更感兴趣。

奥洛马深吸一口气潜入水中，轻柔安静地划着水来到池壁，出其不意地冒出头来，他看着南方人脸上一瞬间闪现的疑惑，笑着重重击水，然后脚蹬着池壁漂向远处。他看到贝尼托的T恤黏在身上，可他一点都不生气，小腿依旧垂在水中，轻轻晃荡着。

“海狮奥洛马。”贝尼托脱下浸湿的上衣。

他小心地又一次来到池壁，抬头看着情人的笑脸，贝尼托像海狮驯养员一样摸了摸他的鼻子，然后跳进水中抱住他。

 

从卡托维兹到罗马，1501公里，塞尔吉奥仍在沉睡，奥洛马凑近窗口，看着遥远地面上的城市灯光，他有一沓明信片，他有两小时的夏日。

凌晨三点，贝尼托守在电视机前，Rai News 24台的主持人从上个月月底开始就安东尼奥·奥兰多遭通缉15后终于被捕一事做系列报道。

“……安东尼奥·奥兰多，更广为人知的名字是Mazzolino，作为那不勒斯黑手党组织克莫拉的头目之一，即使在逃亡期间也参与了诸多犯罪行动的策划，包括04到06年克莫拉帮派斗争中的几起谋杀案和街头暴乱……”

Mazzolino被捕的照片，Mazzolino在Scampia街头和其他头目会面的照片，贝尼托没有注意到遥控器的塑胶外壳被他捏得嘎吱作响。

门锁传来声音的一瞬间，他几乎抽搐着手切换了频道，很好，Rai 5台，南非海底森林里的章鱼正在和猫鲨殊死搏斗。

“要吃东西吗？冰箱里有鸡胸肉沙拉。”

猫鲨咬住了章鱼，触角看起来柔软又无力。

“不用了。”热那亚人的声音非常含混，像是从遥远的山谷传来，他放下行李，径直来到客厅，重重地落在沙发上，半睁着眼睛看着电视上生物的残酷斗争，很快便靠在贝尼托身上睡着了。

章鱼把触角伸进了猫鲨的腮中，无法呼吸的鲨鱼不得不松了嘴放开猎物。

奥洛马平时会用发蜡打理出一个老练的完美背头，现在那头黑发却柔软地垂在额前，即使是沉睡时，人们也不会忘记他有美丽的褐色的眼睛，贝尼托觉得有点像杰瑞米·艾恩斯，他打算奥洛马醒来后就告诉他，他觉得奥洛马会开心地收下这份评价。

特写镜头下的章鱼瞳孔像是一条加粗的横线，仿佛眯起眼睛的卡通人物。

他在他太阳穴落下一个吻，听着热那亚人均匀的呼吸声，也许因为疲惫，更接近轻微的鼾声，贝尼托羡慕奥洛马的睡眠。

曾经他也能这样，倒头就睡。他留在米兰理工工作，他讲一口地道的米兰方言，每个月频繁往来于博维萨、曼托瓦和大学城，他修改研究生的设计图纸，准备教案，经常趴在键盘上就昏睡过去，醒来看见一堆乱码。那时他连众议员的最低参选年龄都不知道。

不过那已经是很久以前的事了。

 

7.

 

 

奥洛马的小外甥女在圣诞树下匍匐前进，她穿着带着蓝色点点的白色婴儿服，伸出小手想去够松针和那些金色红色的球球，奥洛马赶紧走上前抱着她，好让她能摸到闪闪发亮的装饰品。宝宝却不领情，也许是因为他没有找到一个舒服的姿势，大哭起来。

奥洛马不知所措地抱着她，轻轻摇晃臂腕。他真的不会和小孩子相处，他才上托儿所就已经受不了坐在娃娃车里尖叫的邻居家的小孩，他中学时开始有意识地避开路上的小朋友，现在他三十岁了，还是受不了在福利院的公益活动，尽管记者只是需要一张温情的拥抱照片。

那些在任何场合都游刃有余的人在干嘛呢？赶在商场关门前加入狂欢购物的大队？被别人认出来是党主席或者议员时笑着说“是啊，忙到现在才有空给家人买点礼物”来塑造亲民形象？

宝宝慢慢安静了下来，小手拽着一个彩虹造型的金属挂件不放。

厨房里传来笑声，妈妈现在更愿意让难得一聚的姐夫当品鉴官，佛罗伦萨人不怕烫，态度热诚积极，词汇量也更丰富。

“婴儿恐惧症痊愈了？”姐姐搭着他肩膀大笑，“我来”把宝宝接过去，单手稳稳抱着，顺手打开了电视。

波提切利的歌声不合时宜地响了起来。

姐姐眯着眼睛想去看来电人的名字，奥洛马有些尴尬地用手覆上屏幕，“同事，同事。”

姐姐摸摸下巴露出一个意味深长的微笑，他红着脸走到阳台上，拉上了玻璃门。

“干嘛呢小朋友？”贝尼托的声音很轻快，那不勒斯人坐在壁炉前，开大了电视的声音。

“陪我的外甥女玩了一会儿，然后现在等着吃晚饭，你呢？”奥洛马觉得电话那头有点吵，南方人家里可能比他妈妈的厨房更热闹。宝宝被姐姐放在沙发上，她居然开始倒退着爬行。

“我嘛，待会和别人一起举着戳着水母的鱼叉在蛋堡前的小广场跳篝火舞，然后坐在海边的大石头上拉着不明真相的游客玩俄罗斯轮盘赌。”

奥伦马哈哈大笑。

“你住在港口的那种五颜六色的小房子里吗？”贝尼托温柔地问道，他曾经在热那亚短暂观光过，会议期间的休息非常短暂，来不及去水族馆或者博物馆。

“不，我住奈尔维。”奥洛马闷闷地说，他看见爸爸戴着手套从厨房里端出一个大烤盘。这里是离市中心7公里的富人区，没有五颜六色的小房子。

“哦……”贝尼托故意拖长了声音，他给自己倒了一杯酒，目光停留在一个木质相框上。

热那亚人靠在栏杆上，也许封闭式阳台更好，父母最近总想着把家里改造一下，比如爸爸想要一个真正的砖砌烤炉，“知道吗？如果我现在出发，一口气，不休息，凌晨两点就能开到你家。”

电视上正在播一个旅行公司的广告，贝尼托看着地中海里的豪华游轮，突发奇想地问道：“那你知道如果坐船从热那亚来那不勒斯，要花多长时间，要经过哪些港口城市吗？”

“不知道。”奥洛马有点不服气。

“你不是哥伦布的同乡嘛。”贝尼托轻轻笑了。

他抓着木质相框的一角，照片上是站在蛋堡前的一家三口，父母笑得淳朴热烈、不加掩饰，孩子被路边不知是晒干了的章鱼还是别的什么东西弄哭了。他不记得这是谁拍的照片，也不记得当时为何而恐惧。

“那你还是克莫拉的同乡呢。”奥洛马回击。

贝尼托没有说话。

十四到十三年前，新闻报道称之为Scampia世仇的暴力事件，Di Lauro家族和Secondigliano分裂主义者之间的帮派斗争，对他来说，没那么值得探究，仅仅是深夜来自那不勒斯警方的一通请他尽快赶来确认死者身份的电话，失魂落魄地差点毁掉桌上的模型，然后是红眼航班，拼凑出来的语句不通顺的请假邮件。

最后他被带到一个冷气强劲的房间，他不记得墙壁是涂着绿色的油漆还是贴着绿色的瓷砖，两个大到足以装下他的袋子，人被包在其中却显得像木乃伊一样萎缩干瘪。两张他从来不会认错的脸，同样的虹膜颜色，戒指被抢走，留下肤色较浅的环印。在那个冰冷的房间，人的感官也变得迟钝。他没有哭，日夜颠倒和特浓咖啡招致的剧烈胃痛让他忽略了血和漂白剂的味道。他尽量平静地说话，之后探员把他搀扶到走廊，他捂住了嘴，但胃液还是从指缝间流出，几乎把整个胃吐了出来。

“我们很抱歉……”

“感谢您的配合……”

“正在全力找寻凶手……”

“如果还有什么我们能帮您做的……”

他听够了这种话。

“喂？还在吗？”姐姐敲了敲阳台的玻璃门，奥洛马匆匆点头，看到小外甥女被妈妈抱在婴儿座椅里，开饭了。

“唔，信号不太好。”真好，贝尼托想，那孩子什么都不知道。

“我要去吃饭了，圣诞快乐。”安妮塔·加里波第步行道上现在空无一人，不过奥洛马很确信新年假期时的奈尔维会很热闹，如果那不勒斯人愿意驾着小船沿海岸线北上，如果那个奇怪的南方人愿意来凑这个热闹。

“圣诞快乐。”贝尼托挂掉了电话，依然捏着相框的一角，他来到露台上，远处的梅扎诺特宫在夜晚沉睡，明天证券交易所也会像现在这样安静。

 

 

我好想你。

 

-END-

 

 

——————昏割线——————

 

国会情缘——笔(瞎)记(扯)

 

看了“两党联姻”新闻后一时兴起首次尝试的现实向政治相关同人，依然是一堆狗血渣渣，资料几乎全是现查的，创作过程非常之痛苦且寂寞如雪，不过写完了还是挺高兴的。

虽然新闻本身挺劲爆挺适合炖肉的，然而我木有驾照，而且最近沉迷清水向散文，所以基本就是为新闻添了前因后果……吧？

 

先来个比较粗略的剧情相关大事记：

 

1976年：贝尼托在那不勒斯出生🤔

1988年：奥洛马在热那亚出生👀

——

1991年1月：前身为6个意大利中北部自治运动联盟的北方联盟党成立。

2004—2005年：Scampia世仇，是那不勒斯的黑手党组织克莫拉的帮派斗争。

2009年10月：五星运动党成立。主席贝佩·格里洛擅长通过街头演讲、Twitter、Facebook等形式进行联络、宣传和开展活动。

2013年：五星运动超越民主党成为众议院第一大党。

2014年：民主党的伦齐成为总理。

2016年2月25日：参议院通过了同性间“民事结合”法案的信任案

2016年5月11日：参议院通过了政府的信任投票，并最终使得同性恋民事结合法案获得通过。

2016年6月：在北联支持下，五星的基娅拉和拉吉都战胜了民主党候选人，分别成功当选都灵市长和罗马市长。

2016年12月：宪改公投未通过，伦齐随后辞职。

2017年五星整体比较受挫。

2018年3月4日：北联所在的中右翼联盟在选举中得票排名第一，五星排名第二，但五星是得票最多的单一政党。由于没有任一政党得票超过半数，几个政党需要联合组阁。大选之后，意大利进入了两个多月的组阁僵局。

2018年6月1日：受五星和北联推荐的既无党派也无从政经历的法学教授孔特成为总理。他主张打击腐败、简化意大利法律体系、增大福利支出、减税、改革退休金制度、收紧移民条件、减少移民数量、减少移民导致的财政支出。同时新政府计划在一年内遣返、驱逐50万非法移民。后来他简历中的一些学习和任教经历的真实性受到质疑，而五星回应称“不存在美化简历”。

2018年8月14日：位于热那亚的莫兰迪大桥垮塌。

2018年9月10日：意大利热那亚法院审计监委员会经审计，发现2008年至2010年期间，意大利北方联盟党涉嫌违规挪用议会下拨选举经费。法院决定，冻结北方联盟党所有银行账户，要求该党归还议会选举拨款4900万欧元，这让北联面临破产的威胁。

2018年10月中旬：撒丁岛遭遇洪水，公路桥被冲断，195国道关闭。

2018年10月24日：罗马地铁电梯故障，20名莫斯科中央陆军球迷受伤，一人重伤。

2018年11月27日：遭通缉15年后，克莫拉头目之一，安东尼奥·奥兰多被捕。

2018年12月3日：卡托维兹气候变化大会开幕

2018年12月9日：“两党联姻”🚽(*´▽｀*)

2018年12月14日：罗马市长拉吉怒斥在城内制造多起冲突、破坏公共措施的法兰克福球迷：“罗马城的足球流氓已经够多的了！我们尊重真正的球迷，但是不想再要足球流氓了！”

2018年12月15日：卡托维兹气候变化大会闭幕。

2018年12月19日：为了支持罗马修路，五星众议院党团副主席弗朗切斯科·西尔维斯特向国家议会财经委员会提出动议，要求政府财政拨款2.4亿欧元，出动军队帮助罗马填补路坑。该议案获得了两院批准，并得到了国防部部长伊丽莎白·特兰塔的赞成和支持。此前罗马市长表示希望修缮工程能得到中央政府的财政支持，但被财长特里亚拒绝(话说特里亚的政治倾向是independent of centre—right，挺模糊的😂)。

 

关于北方联盟和五星运动

 

北联是极右翼政党，主要理念有地区主义、联邦主义、民粹主义、欧洲怀疑主义和反移民。总部在米兰。非常强调区域自治，主张施行财政联邦制，比如认为经济较发达的北方地区应减少在税收上对南方及中部地区的补贴 ( 贝尼托真是不容易啊😂

五星是非传统右翼民粹政党，也糅合了一些偏左翼的主张。主要理念有民粹主义、电子民主、贸易保护主义、欧洲怀疑主义等。总部在热那亚。五星非常强调反贪和环保 ( 所以奥洛马也很在意这些)

不像《再过四年》里那两个人一个左派一个右派，五星和北联都比较右，五星相对杂糅一点，所以这两位的冲突和竞争其实挺难写的。查到文章说五星和北联在针对欧盟预算紧缩、银行监管、对俄经济制裁和移民问题上意见一致，但在对欧盟的态度上存在分歧。还有就是传统右翼政党应该也不太看得惯五星的环境保护主义和那种类似川普的造势和宣传方式吧。再就是资历上的歧视？😂

我个人觉得奥洛马和贝尼托应该都是骨子里比较强势的人，至少在工作时非常强势，尤其贝尼托一度想要控制他飞黄腾达还各种添堵的小朋友，明确表达了不满和嫉妒。我想他们在床上吵架的时候可能会互相骂对方独裁什么的😂😂所以写了贝尼托调侃奥洛马是Il Duce(贝尼托·墨索里尼的外号)和图密善(古罗马著名暴君)，奥洛马则用“我尽量不去想你和他有同样的名字”回敬他。

 

关于主角

 

奥洛马的人生轨迹比较简单清晰，从小住在热那亚的富人区，父母开明，有个可爱的姐姐。毕业于罗马大学政治学专业，没准还修了历史或者情报学学位，从政起点应该是利古里亚大区区议员(按照五星的规定，党员只能出任两届民选公职，所以他23年国会议员任期到了以后就不能连任了)，很早就知道自己想干什么，根正苗红，组织里的脏活累活都不嫌弃。

贝尼托就……比较曲折一点吧，虽然开场是冷漠攻，但其实是作为来自南方的穷小子，考到了米兰理工建筑学专业，受尽地域歧视😂学会了标准语和米兰方言，毕业后留在大学工作，家里出事后才考虑从政(从伦巴第大区区议员开始)，并且重拾那不勒斯乡音。那不勒斯人向上爬的过程非常不容易。每一次转变对他来说都很痛苦艰难。

“我只是受够了难以兑现的承诺和虚伪的蓝图。”典型的右派语录，同时也是他的无奈和失落。克莫拉在那不勒斯建立起了卡特尔垄断，贝尼托确实很难讨回公道。

 

文中的一些地点

 

诺曼尼街(或者罗曼尼街)：意大利财政部所在街道。

安妮塔·加里波第人行道：奈尔维著名观光地。

梅扎诺特宫：位于米兰，意大利证券交易所所在地。 ( 所以贝尼托是一个人在米兰的家里给他的热那亚小朋友打电话，还让对方以为他在那不勒斯和家人团聚(。ŏ_ŏ)

 

最后来点闲扯

 

写政治相关同人就深刻感受到描写人物的工作和了解背景知识和阅读新闻对于塑造人物多么重要😂😂(这不是废话吗)

怎么写出一个人的沉稳很难，我只能想到用两个人对待劲爆新闻的不同态度来表现。

重要的永远是细节，比如电视节目，比如角色看的书，比如时区，虽然不太好查。

尽管经常骂骂咧咧互相伤害，爱情还是建立平等和尊重和对彼此的关怀上。

非常厚脸皮地来一句，虽然我啥都不懂，但是我有谷歌呀(￣ー￣)


End file.
